Mr Panda
by jason5-evah
Summary: Do you want to know how Percy got his Panda Pillow pet? Click here and find out.


Once upon a Time there was a Panda. But he was not an ordinary Panda. He was a Panda Pillow Pet. He was much more... er... plump. Yes, he was much more

plump than the other pillow pets. Those other pillow pets had no dreams. No heart. And no love for unusual things. But unlike them, the odd Pillow pet had big

dreams. He wanted to explore the world and discover new places that no one knew about or had seen before. While the Panda pillow pet was dreaming, some

teenage boy ran into the store. He looked around and fixed his eyes on the Panda pillow pet. The Panda was so terrified that he tried to run away, but he couldn't.

He was a stuffed animal so ,of course, he couldn't run away. The teenage boy with black hair and bright green eyes looked around as if someone was following him.

He walked towards the Panda and picked him up. He muttered," No one will ever let me live this down." He put the Panda into his backpack.

* * *

><p>The panda was so scared. Where was he going? Who was the teenage boy that probably had a lot of fangirls because of his looks? What is the fate of the<p>

panda?

It seemed like forever.

Finally the teenage boy pulled out the scared panda pillow pet. The panda was worried that the boy would kill him, but the boy looked tired and completely

worn out. The Panda felt suddenly bad for him. Aww, the panda thought. The boy said," I hope you're a comfortable Pillow pet like the advertisements say." If

the Panda Pillow pet could've smiled, it would have.

The boy passed out immediately cuddling the Panda. It would've been a sight that true fangirls would love to see. But at least the Panda pillow pet was happy with

his new friend.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Panda was stuffed into the backpack for another trip. The panda wasn't too happy but at least he wasn't suffocating or being ripped up<p>

by multiple children because they don't know how to share.

The next thing the Pillow Pet went through was a very rough ride. He was being thrown around and heard someone say," PERCY JACKSON!" in an evil voice. Oh!,

That must be the teenage boy's name!, thought the Panda. OH NO! HE MUST BE SOME SORT OF DELINQUENT! Just my luck...

The Panda did not enjoy the pain in running for his life. First the bowling balls. Now he was riding in a police car. A POLICE CAR. That was stolen by Percy. STOLEN

BY PERCY. The panda was mad. Who was this insane delinquent? Why is he running for his life? What did he do wrong! And most of all, What did the Panda do to

deserve this?

* * *

><p>Its seemed like a few hours before Percy took the Panda out of his bag. "How is it possible you aren't destroyed yet? You must be lucky. Or built to withstand<p>

the power of five year olds." He scratched his head." I should give you a name. Percy Jr.? Nah, Might as well scream: I have no life." He looked around as if to see if

anyone saw him talking to a stuffed animal. " How about Mr. Percy Panda. But Mr. Panda for short. Yeah. Let's go with that." He smiled satisfied with the Panda's

name.

* * *

><p>Another dark night and the Panda couldn't sleep. Time passed by and Percy and the Panda were on the road again. The Panda was happy with his new name.<p>

He had an identity. He was living the dream!

Well, until Percy was being chased... And suddenly had to carry a lady across the street. And entered some camp. Mr. Percy Panda heard the Percy was a demigod.

He was.. HALF GOD! OH NOOOOOOOOOO., thought Mr. Panda. The Panda heard all the conversations. He realized Percy is a son of Neptune. And not exactly the

brightest person in the world. But for the most part he was smart.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a room to see if Percy could stay at camp. He saw a creepy dude. Holding a knife. Fear entered the Panda. He

heard the creeper say," That is a beautiful specimen. May I?" Then the creeper grabbed the Panda right from Percy's backpack! He raised a knife. THIS IS THE END,

thought Mr. Panda. He heard Percy protest, but it was too late. The creeper known as Octavian slashed Mr. Panda. And he was no more.

But despite this dreadful tragedy of Mr. Panda. He still lived his dreams.

* * *

><p>I laugh at you if you think this is the end, because its not. You see, some gods on Olympus were enjoying the show and saw that Mr. Panda is more than just<p>

an annoying advertising kids toy. He was a hero. And a trooper for putting up with Percy Jackson. So the gods granted immortal life to the Panda. Yup that's right,

You heard me. The Panda was made immortal and sent to Percy's room. The Panda was so surprised that it wanted to jump for joy, but it couldn't. It's a stuffed

animal.

That day, Percy Jackson found the Pillow Pet on his bunk. He yelled" MR. PANDA! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" The Pillow Pet was happy and Percy was forever

confused.

THE END.


End file.
